User blog:Toykoto/The Cursed Seer (Reupload)
MM2 (Murder Mystery 2) is the 10th most played game on ROBLOX with only as of 2020 with 2.3 Billion visitis! In this game you can be able to get knives with coins. You can level up as well. You can also be come a sheriff, innocent or hence the name, a murdurer. You can trade as well. I will send a link to the game. The Game Now with that being said.....lets start this story. I was playing MM2 and I was wanting a knife. I asked someone to trade me and nobody even said anything. I then went up to this one guy and then he did. He gave me a Seer knife and some other knives that aren't importent in the story. What importent in this story is the seer. If you don't know what the Seer is its basicly like the rarest and I MEAN THE RAREST ITEM in MM2. After he gave me the seer he then started a conversation. Here is what it was: "DONT USE IT!" "ummmm why? you gave it to me.." "I DONT WANT TO TALK JUST DONT USE IT" "ummmm but its a rare item. i should use it" " NO IF YOU DO, THEY WILL GET YOU" "who will?" "HIM!" "who is him?" "I DONT WANT TO TALK OK?" and then he left. I then thought that I should equip it because I wanted to flex on everyone. However......the unexpected happened. It was my turn to be the murdurer. Nothing happened. However when I killed the sheriff, I got kicked out of the game for no reason. I then tried another server but then I was kicked from there immediently after I joined. Even when I join it still kicks me out. I was so mad however I joined a server with nobody in it which is weird because I did not get kicked from it. However a few seconds later I got teleported to another game called "Зеленые глаза" which is russian for "Green Eyes". When I was there I was shocked. I saw my character and my girlfriend's character dead. Both have blood coming out of their legs and both of their faces looked like the dead MM2 face with a Seer being sticked in the stomach. I then looked behind me and then I saw a person with a russian name. His name was "Зеленыесердечныеглаза" which meant "GreenHeartEyes" in russian. He then told me this: "Никогда не держи Дайте это кому-нибудь." (Never keep. Give it to someone) "Или это проклятие будет продолжаться до конца вашей жизни" (Or else this curse will keep going for the rest of your life) "Теперь ..... ты должен страдать" (Now....you must suffer) I then forgot about giving it to someone. I can't even give it to someone because the game will give me an error every time I do. I'm stuck with this knife....forever. I'm now haunted by this knife for the rest of my life. Category:Blog posts